His First
by TakaWakaLaka
Summary: Believe it or not, this is my first oneshot, soooooo yeah, no hate please? This is boyXboy yaoi if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you and love you guys. :3 Please rate and review. c:


**Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_**** own this Anime.**

* * *

Shizuo had gotten home from a long day of non-stop work and running around. He slid off his pants, along with his vest and shirt, then looked at the pile on the floor.

"Meh."

The bartender had put on a white t-shirt and climbed into bed. What he had not noticed was the figure that curled up against him.

"Hello, Shizu-chan~."

This didn't get out much of a reaction from the blond, which made the other frown in return.

Shizuo's response was a grunt and a, "Go away."

"Aw, but Shizu-chan, I don't want to leave~!"

This made the blond give, yet, another grunt.

"I think I'll stay." Izaya said before snuggling against Shizuo. The other didn't make any protests in that action, so Izaya dragged the bartender's arm so it hung around him.

"Shizu-chan~?"

A grunt.

"Are you awake?"

A low mumble came out, " Yeah, somewhat, I had a tiring day."

"Hmm..." The brunet hummed before scratching the other's arm, hard enough to leave whelts. The arm jerked violently before relaxing again.

"I'm not your scratching post." The blond growled.

The arm had tried to escape. Shizuo tried his best to release his arm from the grip without moving the rest of his body. Soon, he gave up.

"Shizu-chan has lost his strength, eh?" Izaya chuckled, clearly amused.

"Shut up, I'm tired as hell."

With that, Izaya bit the other's knuckle, slowly, just to make sure it caused some pain. The teeth had made itself through the skin, which had caused blood to slowly spill out of the fresh, and small wound.

"Shit!" Shizuo cursed with a gasp and wiggled his body against the other to break his hand free from the teeth biting into him.  
As, the brunet let his teeth disconnect with the bartender's hand, he looked carefully at the wound.

He did what the other least expected.

He licked up the blood on Shizuo's knuckle. After licking on the knuckle, Izaya trailed his lips upwards onto a long, and slender finger. He slid it into his mouth and sucked harshly on it. The brunet also circled his tongue around it. He had tried to push it deeper into his mouth and gagged, because, of course, he has a gag reflex. Izaya mentally cursed himself for it and then pulled out the slender digit from his mouth.

But when he had teased Shizuo's finger, the other let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

And the way the blond's body jerked forward.

Izaya couldn't even tell what the other's reaction meant.  
Now Shizuo had the chance to get his arm out of that tight grip. Once he accomplished that, he looked at the bite.  
Blood was leaking down the knuckle.  
Once he had taken a glimpse at the rest of his arm, he let out a sarcastic remark, "You want to do the other one while you're at it?"

"I didn't you know you were into this stuff." Izaya teased.

The remark left a small line of blush across his face.  
"Shut up." Shizuo said embarrassed.

This made the brunet's eyes widen for a couple seconds and then went back to normal.  
Then a smirk formed on his face.  
Izaya turned around to face Shizuo and looked at the half lidded eyes.

"Why'd you move?"  
This didn't get a verbal reaction from the brunet, but instead the other pushed Shizuo onto his back in a swift move. As soon as the bartender wanted to speak, hips ground down on his.

"Mm-" Shizuo started, but then widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong~?" Izaya smirked.

"Get off." Shizuo ground out before groaning again, due to Izaya's buttocks meeting his crotch in a teasingly slow grind.

The brunet brought his head down to the other's neck and said,  
"I believe I can't do that. I'm having fun Shizu-chan."

Again, the blond was interrupted from speech, but this time, it was because the other bit his neck and sucked onto the wound.

"Shit!" Shizuo gasped and bucked his hips.

Izaya chuckled and ground down again.

"Don't laugh at me..." Shizuo growled.

"But Shizu-chan, your so cute when you're in pleasure."

"Shut the HELL up!" Shizuo said, about to get up.

Those plans changed quickly. The had changed as soon as the other kissed him. His eyes went wide. As soon as he opened his mouth a little to protest, Izaya pushed his tongue into the blond's mouth.

When the invading tongue touched his, he literally felt blood rush to his now growing erection. Soon, he started to move his tongue too. But like any other human, they needed air.

"Are you enjoying this Shizu-chan?"

"Tch, no." Shizuo lied and he had regret it. Long, delicate hands slid down between them and grabbed the bulge in his boxers.

"Fuck!"

"Shizu-chan, are you a virgin?" Izaya laughed.

A dark blush covered the bartender's face.  
"S-Shut up!"

The hand decided to give a small squeeze which had brought a noise out of the other.

"Hm, so you are~! Do you want me to show you what it feels like~?"

"Well-" Shizuo said hesitantly.

The brunet bit onto Shizuo's neck again and sucked at the blood that decided to leak out of the wound.

"O-Okay."

Izaya pulled off his shirt and jacket, then removed the other's shirt. Shizuo also found the courage to bring himself to unbutton the other's pants and slide them down a little. Izaya pulled down the rest his pants and kept his underwear on.

"Take off your boxers Shizu-chan~!"

Without a protest, the bartender pulled off his boxers. Then Shizuo's erection met the fabric Izaya's underwear.  
And it wasn't like the other was staying still either.

"Do you like it?" Izaya asked while looking at the other; his head tilted back a little and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Wait until you're inside me. It'll be better than this." Izaya added, grinding down harshly and slowly, making sure the fabric was rubbing across all of the blond's member.

"I-Inside you?"

"Mhmm." The brunet hummed.

Shizuo didn't really have a clue in where what was going. He hasn't even had a relationship before! But oh well, he'll make it...

Izaya slid off his underwear and grabbed the blond's hand. When he got the hand, he put two fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. All of which the other liked, of course. Izaya, then, brought the fingers down to his entrance.

"Now, Shizu-chan, your fingers go in here alright? Just start with one and I'll tell you when to put the second one in."

Shizuo slid one finger in, which had earned a moan out of the other.

"Just slide the finger in and out." Izaya added.

The finger moved in and out, occasionally pressing onto parts of the walls.

This time when it accidentally aimed for the wall, it pressed right onto Izaya's prostate.

"FUCK yes! Do it again!" Izaya moaned loudly.

The finger pressed against it over and over again, which was soon joined by a second, after approval.

Soon, the brunet had Shizuo take his fingers out and put his member at the entrance. As Shizuo was done situating himself at the other's entrance, the other had slammed right down on Shizuo.

"SHIT!" A gasp came out of the blond.

"Like I said, nghh, so cute when you're in pleasure."

Every time time Izaya raised, he clenched hard around the other, relaxing when he slid back down again.

"Shizu-chan, how about you fuck me in another position?" Izaya bent down and whispered seductively in Shizuo's ear before sucking on the earlobe.

"Mnn, okay."

Izaya pulled the other forward. Now the brunet was on his back with his legs on the other's shoulders. After Shizuo got situated, he pounded into the brunet as hard and as fast as he could while he hit the other's prostate repeatedly.

"Nggh, SHIZUO!" Izaya gasped, meeting every one of Shizuo's thrusts.

Soon, the walls of Izaya clenched around Shizuo and his orgasm ripped through him. He even called out the blond's name, which had set the blond over the edge.

"Izaya!" The other called out, shooting his seed deep inside Izaya.

The two had calmed down a little bit, giving Shizuo the strength to pull out and flop on his side of his bed. Shizuo wrapped his arm around the other, saying, "I hate you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed happily knowing that what the blond had said translated to:

"I love you."


End file.
